


A Fresh Start

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For Arthur Kirkland this is a fresh start. Moving from the south of England to York may have merits he has not discovered yet. Ones that come with the name of Alfred F. Jones.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! First fanfic here. I hope you enjoy.

Summary:

Arthur Kirkland was a regular 16 year old. He behaved and got good grades. For him, life in England was normal. Which is exactly why he is shocked beyond belief when his mother suggests a move across the country. This involes a new school friends and Alfred F. Jones. For Arthur Kirkland, this is a fresh start.

UsUk Shipping.

Chapter 1:

For Arthur Kirkland, this is a fresh start. That's what he tells himself anyway, whilst sitting in the front passenger seat of a volvo car. This is one is a shimmering grey, just like the sky above. It had been like that since last week, when his mother had broken the dreadful news. He could still feel the tremors of horror that ran inside his body. It was also the night he came out.

*Flashback*

Arthur was currently cleaning up after dinner, a delightfully small meal consisting of lasagna that he painfully prepared, reading the instructions several times. For once, his normally horrid cooking came out okay. He had a big plan for tonight. Hopefully, his mother wouldn't mind. It's not like he could help his situation. As he scrubbed the dish he used to bake their dinner in (one damn stain just wouldn't come off), his mind took him to different scenarios.

His plan could fail horribly, and his mom could end up hating him. He bit his lip at that. As much as he gated his everyday life, the constant bullying and teasing from (now former) bullies, he treasured his mother deeply. Could he handle losing his loving, caring and patient mother? he didn't think so.

"Arthur?" his mother's voice spoke. she was a tall woman with high cheekbones and ridiculously long hair that was well kept. Her eyes were blue, unlike that of Arthurs, which were a a emerald green. Her hair was also a shade of deep blonde, again, unlike Arthurs which were a straw blond.

"We have to talk." For a moment, his heart stopped. His mind turned to the worst cases, a heart breaking image of his mother finding out his secret and hating him. He numbly followed his mother lead and sat on the worn green living room couch.

"Y-yes mother?" He cursed himself internally for stuttering. Daring a glance at his mother, he spotted a brief glance at her face; one that contained worry for him.

"There is no easy way to do this, Arthur." She spoke softly, her voice reassuring.

"We're moving Arthur. Moving to York." She said, awaiting his reaction.

"Moving? To York?" He stuttered and gathered his wits. The news both thrilled and angered him. He was glad that bullies would cease to exist but what about his friends?

Did he even have any? Sure there was several people that talked to him, but none had even talked to him outside of forced pair work.

"That's fantastic!" He cheered and hugged his mom, trying to convey fake enthusiasm. Something didn't sit right with him, but he didn't let it show.

*end of Flashback*

"-thur. Arthur!" his mother shouted.

"What?" he turned to look at her.

Then, she spoke the words he dreaded.

"We're here."

The hou- flat was small. It contained 2 bedrooms (one barely bigger than a store cupboard) a barely functioning bathroom, moderately sized living room and kitchen. The walls were a stark white colour, which reassembled more 'mental institution' rather than 'new home'.

It annoyed him to no end. Glancing helplessly at his mother, he gave her the most encouragingl smile he could possible muster at that moment. Once he received clear instructions on which room was his, he set off and unpacked in the small space.

His bed and wardrobe had already arrived in pieces and he spent most of the day trying to put them together.

Later that night, as he drew his light green covers around him, he sighed regretfully. At least, he hoped, the new school would be better.

next week*

After a week of catching up on homework from his old school, (a pointless feat, seeing as he wasn't going to turn in it), he ironed his outfit for the next day. Seeing as the school didn't have a uniform- one of only select few British schools- he put together an oversized shirt and trousers with trainers. The shirt, was his favourite and looked like someone had slipped a short sleeved t-shirt over a long sleeved shirt. The long sleeves were red, whilst the chest and back of the shirt were a stark white. It matched nicely with his black trousers and -dare he say- black square frames. The whole outfit made him seem small and fragile, shy and loveable. Not to mention his -only sight (he claimed) - shorter than normal figure.

Once he ironed his clothes crisply, he repacked and packed his bag several time -in the order of; textbooks, pens, paper, water bottle, gym kit. Bottom to top.- after a while he gave in and fell asleep, setting his alarm for 7 a.m.

The alarm clock rang a shrill and sharp tune the second the second hand of the clock turned from 06:59:59 to 07:00:00. It blared the tune for a sharp ten seconds before a slim and pale hand slammed itself on top of the (now unfortunate) electronic device.

"Bloody hell..." the bundle of blankets on a rather wide single bed shifted, electing a creak and squeak from the old painted wood. Seemingly out of nowhere, a person appeared from underneath it. This person is known as Arthur Kirkland.

He groggily wiped his eyes and yawned, before kicking the blankets off and standing up, stretching until his joints popped. Sighing, he grabbed his clothes and dressed, having taken a shower the night before. He tried to fix his ever messy blonde locks, but the efforts were in vain.

Shuffling, he picked up his old -but ever reliable- Nike bag, stored some money and zipped it up, doing a similar motion with his zip-up trainers (bought by his ever loving mother less than six months ago) and draped around himself a dark blue coat. He briefly checked his appearance in the mirror, before leaving the house.

The walk to school was uneventful. He had arrived a while too early, it being only 7:35, whereas the school didn't start till 8.00. Arthur walked over to main reception, and spoke light-heartedly to the receptionist.

She directed him to the Headteacher.

He thanked her.

After a stressful talk with the Headteacher (involving a quiz, paperwork and questions he definitely didn't want to anwser) he was let free. So, he opted to find room L27 (his form room) and wait in there. His form tutor welcomed him, and left him whilst he attended a meeting. Shortly after, he heard the most annoying voice ever approach his place.

"Hey Newbie!" a loud American accent called out, causing Arthur to look up. His emeralds met sapphires hidden behind half-moon glasses, dark blond hair and a fit physique. The man hair was neatly kept, apart from one strand which defied gravity. His eyes sparkled with excitement, and his tight-fitting shirt did nothing to hide well trained arms.

"My name is Alfred! Alfred F. Jones. The 'F' stands for freedom of course!" He yelled out enthusiastically, shaking Arthurs hand.

"-and yours 'Newbie'?"

Arthur took a mental breath and sighed, before calmly introducing himself.

"My name is not 'Newbie.' I am, Arthur Kirkland."

**earlier that day**

It was a relatively normal day for Alfred F. Jones. He woke up, had his every day breakfast meal consisting of bacon -full fat naturally- and jumped into the shower. He used his everyday Lynx set, an item dreaded by mankind every Christmas as it seemed to be the perfect gift to every man over the age of 12.

Not too long after, he turned off the shower knob amd effectively stopped the watereflow. Getting out hyperactively, he dressed in a tight white shirt, dog tags and bomber jacket with jeans and boots. Checking himself out in the mirror, he decided he looked more than hot enough to cause girls to swoon in the hallways. Not that he cared, for Alfred F. Jones was gay. In every sense of the word.

Grabbing his backpack, he heaved it onto his shoulder and set off from home. The weather, suprisingly was nice enough to stroll to school. It was only 7:40am and the sessions of forced mathematics and science didn't start until later.

He arrived at school with 15 minutes to spare and headed for his form room, L27. He briefly glanced inside to check for a member of the school staff before doing a double take. For in his seat, sat the most gorgeous angel he had even seen. Big black frames on pale skin, a slight figure and definitely shorter than alfred (he could tell already! ) with messy blond hair.

He took a deep breath and walked into the classroom.

"HEY NEWBIE!" He all but screamed, cursing internally when he made the angle flinch.

"My name is Alfred! ALFRED F. JONES! " He shook the smaller man's hand.

"-the F stands for freedom of course! And yours Newbie? "

And then, the angel spoke and Alfred had to strain to actually here the soft spoken words.

"My name is not 'Newbie'." He begun and you could hear the air quotes around 'Newbie.'

"-I, am Arthur Kirkland."


	2. Events

The bell rang a shrill tone and Arthur flinched, followed by a groan of annoyance from Alfred. Not that it mattered much as to whenether the other way annoyed or not, as their teacher chose that moment to walk in, the rest of his form following after her. She scarcely battered an eye at the americ-english duo and called for order. 

"Alfred Jones." She drawled in a bored tone and flicked her eyes to his face to confirm his attendance. She spotted his energetic dancing and resumed the register.  
"HERE!" He burst at lead 3 other people's ear drums and they flinched. The teacher shook her head and read the next name on the register.   
"Collins, Mark."  
"Here."

"Amartya Skithy."  
"Present!"

And so on and on, untill she stopped and her eyebrow raised in surprise.  
"Well class....we have a new student..one by the name of Arthur Kirkland."  
She motioned for the new boy to stand up and when Arthur did, she told him to introduce himself.

Arthur glanced at his new classmates in an anxious manner. He spotted a few goths, several jocks and nerds.

"M-my name is ..." he stuttered and cursed himself for it mentally. "- Arthur Kirkland." He spoke in and soft tone and gazed for approval from his classmates. 

"I'm 15, nearly 16 in January." He spoke further.   
"My favourite hobbies are reading.....and drinking tea." He said and the class burst into laughter at the classical thing that all brits do. DRINK TEA. 

Soon they settled down and the lesson bell rang. He gathered his stuff into his bag, readjusted his glasses and swept himself into the hallway.

Soon he found himself 'ambushed' in the hallway. In front of him stood a yet another tall blonde with blue eyes.

"H-hello?" He spoke quietly as the taller blonde laughed.

"HEYA NEWBIE. WHAT'S UP?" The blonde poked him harshly, in the forehead.

"Names MATTHIAS. WHAT'S YOURS?" He boomed loudly, as if Arthur was hard of hearing.

"Art-" he got cut off by a shove and poke. Before this 'friendly encounter' could escalate, Alfred appeared. 

"HEYA matthias." He called and slung a friendly yet threatening arm over the boys shoulder. 

"What'cha doing to my buddy?" He spoke and ruffled the shorter blondes hair. Arthur didn't appreciate the gesture. 

"Nuthin man." He mumbled and shoved his hands in his pockets, excusing himself. Once he left without a backward glance at the duo, Alfred turned to Arthur and his blue eyes bore into green.

"If he (or anybody) bothers you, tell me, yea?" He spoke and walked off.

Arthur stood there for a while, zoned out. His brain slowly processed the events. Shaking his head in short defeat he walked off to his next lesson, which after consulting his timetable, turned out to be Double Maths. Lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a filler to be honest. I am going on holiday next week and I want at least something out before I do.


	3. 4

'Alfred F. Jones' He doodled absent mindedly in the back of a brand new maths journal. If he was going to be stuck here for the next two hours, he might as well think of his new....friend.

The jock struck him as someone peculiar. He was the kind of man which had an abundance of friends and family. The kind not to bully someone, but to protect. Arthur didn't know why, but that though sent a warm shiver through him.

O0o0o0o0o0

'Alfred F. Jones. Arthur Jones.' The jock dubbed as Alfie thought, instantly liking the ring to Arthurs name. He could image their picturesque wedding, assuming that Arthur was gay. He also briefly wondered if Arthur could be persuaded to wear a dress.

These thoughts quickly dissapated as his seat mate (a quiet but rude chines teen) elbowed him. Shaking his head, he relocated his thoughts, blushing a bright crimson when he realised the direction they took.

Regardless, he didn't feel ashamed or apologetic. In fact, he briefly considered asking Arthur out. But it wouldn't make sense to do so. They have only known each other a day...less even. So, why, oh why did he feel so strongly for the fragile and small and cute--no, adorable blond?

Sighing bitterly when his mind didn't he provide an answer to this new query of his.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Arthur gathered his bag and books, stretching as the classroom rapidly ended. Double math has been brutal. Not to mention highly incomprehensible. He stalked shyly out of the classroom, giving the teacher a half hearted smile. Who cared about maths anyway?!

He huffed and bumped into Alfred. His cheeks reddened at the sight of of a breathless and panting Alfred.

"Dude. You have no idea how fast I ran to get here on time." He complained in his obnoxious way. He stood up and with a grin, grabbed the slim and pale wrist of Arthur in his hand, tugging it behind him.

"Come on, the cafeteria is that way!" He grinned wider and started walking. Arthur, meanwhile, looked incredibly shocked. Once he snapped out of his stupor, he reclaimed his wrist and followed alfred like like a puppy following his master.

Alfred didn't notice that.

Arthur, once having stepped into the cafeteria, stood breathless. The place was huge, white walls with orange lines filled the place, holding in them a mass of circular, triangular and square tables of of a velvety blue colour. White hardback chairs accompanied them, 4, 3, 4 to a table respectively. Down the west wall, a huge queue was midprocess in its formation, having students from all ages, 11 to 16.

He didn't notice when alfred let go off of his wrist and instead just stared at the mass of students. 

O0o0o0o

Alfred let go of the others wrist absently, shoving his large 5ft 9 inch figure into the queue. As soon as he got his food, Arthur was momentarily forgotten.

Regardless, he shoved food down his mouth and once he had finished, a glimpse of blond hair reminded him off of his friend.

The creature that approached him was NOT his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short HALF CHAPTER. I will add the other half later.

**Author's Note:**

> First story here! I hope you enjoy it. I have tried my hardest with this and I apologise if it is short. Feedback is apreaciated but not necessary.


End file.
